Lavender eyed
by Hinalemon
Summary: Hinata's now team has a missition to hlep a lady named Wendy, The worman that when missing when she was Hinata's age, What happen's when Hinata go's missing, Couple's: PeterxHinata,NarutoxTinkerbell,Later,SlightlyxSakura,NibsxTenten,TwinsxTemari PP IS JS
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Rolo-chan: your wondering why in hell am i doing peter pan right? hehe well i watched peter pan with my little sister and i remember why i liked it before so i thought i would do a cross over story.**_

Today Lady Tsunade had called team 8.

Standing infront of her was a boy with black spiky hair in shape of a duck butt, then there was a boy with his hair up in a pony tail's, then there was a girl with long indigo hair. Tsunade looked at them all "Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kurenai Yuhi, i have a s rank mission for you" she said, "yes" Sasuke cheered, Hinata sighted, Shikamaru looked at him, "you will be going to help out a old friend of mine, so don't mess it up" she growled, "w-who!" Hinata asked, Tsunade smiled "her name is Wendy Darling, you will leave now" she said "hai" and they leaved all but Kurenai, "Lady Tsunade isn't Wendy the" she stared, "yes, so keep an eye on Hinata we don't need her going missing for god knows how long" she said crossing her arm's, Kurenai nodded and laved..

Hinata ran home, "f-father i have a mission" she called, and walked into her bedroom and stared to pack, when a little blonde boy jumped out from under her bed, "hay Hinata" he yelled scaring her, "N-Naruto you s-scared me" she said, the blound laughed, "sooooo were you going?" he asked, Hinata smiled "i g-got a s r-rack mission t-today" she replayed, Naruto pulled his head to the side, "for how long?" he asked, "i d-don't k-know, were g-going to h-help W-Wendy D-Darling" she said, "isn't that the lady with the rumor's she has a babe girl right?" he asked, Hinata nodded, "can i came?" he asked flowed in her face, Hinata giggled "i-if you be q-quit, and s-stay in m-my bag i-intill i say so" she said, Naruto just flayed into her bag, and sat on her gloves she keep in her bag, Hinata giggled and leaved for the gate on her way she thought about, when she first meet Naruto.

_flash back_

_4 year old, Hinata Hyuuga sat in her bed room crying tear's._

_The door open and a woman walked in she had long indigo hair, her lavender eye's were light like her daughter, "Hinata" She whispered, and sat down next to her, Hinata turn to look at her mother. "Mother?" she asked softly, Hinata's mother sighted, "i know he's being hard on you Hinata, but he only doing it for your best" she said and hugged her, Hinata sniff "but mother, Father he hit me" she whispered, her mother sighted "it was tranning Hina-dear" Hinata mother said, "Hinata would you like to hear a story?" she asked, Hinata looked at her mother with hope, she loved story's. "well this story is about fairy's" Hinata mother said, making her hand's into a fairy shape, Hinata giggled "a fairy is made from a now born baby's laughter, they love to play trick's on people, and they look after tree's plant's and flower's, there a same Special one's out there how are friend's with humans and move around with them, and the human they chose, looks after them" she whispered to Hinata has her eye's began to close, "fairy friend's" she whispered before she feel asleep, Hinata's mother moved out the room._

_Later_

_A girl with long indigo hair walked down the path in konoha into the forest, tear's ran down her face, she was dressed in a black dress, her mother had died, lavender eye's were puffy and red, she this girl was Hinata Hyuuga new 6 year's old, she had became shy. Hinata sat down on a fallen tree, her hand's covered her face, "ouch" said a voice unknown to Hinata, "huh" Hinata looked around only to see, a small ball of light she slowly got up and walked over to it, she got on her knee and looked at the fallen ball, slowly the light dimmed, into a boy, Hinata blinked, "w-what t-the" she whispered, the boy had blonde spiky hair, with dark blue eye's he had whiskers on his cheek's, he was dressed in orange shirt with matching Short's, they were cut at the end's, but that's not what got Hinata, it was his long light blue wing's. "F-Fairy?" she whispered, the boy looked up at her face and grinned, "hello, I'm Naruto" he said, Hinata blinked, "i-I'm H-Hinata" she whispered, the boy flew onto her shoulder, "thank you for saving me" he said, Hinata closed her eye's then open them to see him in her face, "o-oh" she gasped, as he sat on her nose, " so what would you like?" he asked with a grin, "a-a friend" she muted, the boy grinned "I'll be your friend" he said, Hinata smiled "really?" she asked, the boy nodded, since that day Naruto had stayed with Hinata!_

_end flash back_

"The g-good old d-day's, now I'm a-a k-killer, a-a n-ninja" Hinata whispered in her lavender jumper and ninja pants. She waled until she saw her team waiting bye the gate, "hay ready Hinata" asked Kurenai, getting a nodded from the shy girl they stared to walk away from Konoha, unknown to Hinata it would be the last time in a long time. "how much longer" Sasuke Complain, Kurenai sighted "almost there Sasuke" she said, Hinata watched tp the sky with Shikamaru, as they walked, Hinata fleet like something bad will happen but she just shacked it off, "Hay Kurenai senpai, is the rumor's about Wendy true?" asked Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata's Gaze turned on her, she sighted "no one knows for sure, but she worked everyone how stay's in house to keep the window closed in one room at night, but she only Say's that to girl's" she sighted "umm i-is it t-true she w-when missing?" Hinata asked shyly, "yes Hinata she did but no one knows were" she said calmly, Hinata nodded, "oh look were here" Kurenai said, the gein looked to see a row of house, the last one was the one they stand in front of, "in there?" Sasuke asked, Kurenai nodded, and watched Sasuke ran to the door and knocked on it.

A woman with short honey yellow hair open it, she had green eye's that were full of love and care, it made Hinata smile she made her think of her mother, how much Hinata want to be a mother sadly Hinata wouldn't make it that far, "hello you must be Kurenai" the lady asked, Kurenai nodded, "hai you must be Wendy" she asked, the woman nodded and let them in, They walked into her living room and sat down Hinata carefully put her bag down not to hurt Naruto. Wendy sat in front of them with her baby in her arm's "Edward my husband is out at the moment he already know you were coming, anyway your wondering why your here?" she asked, they nodded, "well my cooking and my maid's are off for a few day's you see" she said "oh i see" Kurenai said with a smile, "that's it, the big s ranked misiiton" Sasuke growled to himself, "you must be tired, I'll show you to your bedroom so you can clean up" Wendy said standing up and walked away with team 8 right behind her.

Soon They came to Hinata room, Wendy took her in there, "Hinata is it?" she asked, Hinata nodded, "this will be your room, it used to be mine when i was your age" Wendy said, Hinata looked at her "w-when you w-was 12?" she asked, Wendy giggled and nodded, she was about to leave when she turn and looked at Hinata, "plz Hinata keep the window closed at Night" she said Hinata's eye's widen, "a-alright W-Wendy" she whsipered, Wendy nodded and leaved closing the bedroom's door behind her, Hinata looked around when she was gone, the room had the sea with pirate ship's, Hinata sat down on the bed in the right hand corner, she open the bag to let Naruto out, He jumped onto her shoulder and looked around "wow" he said, with Amazement, "y-yeah" Hinata giggled, Then Naruto flew to the floor and looked around he's orange sandals touched the wooden floor. "hmmmm ship's" he said with his hand's at his side's, "S-Sasuke was r-really nice to m-me today" she giggled, then sight as Naruto's orange light when red with jealousy, "N-Naruto-kunnnnnnnn you k-know i l-lovvvvvvvvvvvve you" she laughed, Naruto calmed down, and smiled, "goooooood" he said swing side to side.

"i s-should go t-tack a s-shower" Hinata said looking at the bathroom, Naruto sighted and flow to the bed "I'll be waiting" he said Hinata giggled, "a-alright N-Naruto" she said as walked away from him.

Later

"bored, bored BOREDDDDDDD" Naruto cried, until a light flew past the window, Naruto Stare at the window for a while, until he shacked his head, "i must be losing my mind" he muted, he heard a clicking sound, he turn his head to the bathroom door as Hinata walked out in a lavender night dress on it hugged her body showing all her Curves, Naruto gasped as a blush covered his cheek's, then suddenly, he when red with jealousy, "w-what's w-wrong?" Hinata asked, Naruto crossed his arm's over his chest, "your going down there in that? with boy's down there 2" he said, Hinata giggled "I'm g-going to p-put this o-on t-two" Hinata said grabbing a night jumper cover all those thing's a boy would want to see, "That's better" Naruto said as he calmed down, Hinata giggled "I'll b-be back s-soon" she whispered Naruto nodded and swayed down from the air backwards and forwards.

Hinata walked into the dinning room with her arm's around her body, she saw everyone sitting "s-sorry for m-making you w-wait" she whispered, "oh dear you didn't make us wait long!" Wendy said, Hinata smiled, as she sat down next to her, as they eat, Hinata sighted feeling excited all of a suddenly.

Later that night Hinata was sitting next to Wendy, "are you alright Hinata?" she asked softly, "oh y-yes you r-remind me o-of my m-mother" she whispered, "oh how lovely you must love her very much" she smiled, "y-yes i d-did" she sighted, Wendy looked at her "did?" Wendy asked, Hinata eye's Widen "s-she died g-giving born to m-my s-sister" Hinata said sadly as tear's stared to fall from her eye's "oh dear" Wendy said hugging her, "it's alright" she whispered rubbing her back, as Hinata calmed down "t-thank you i t-think i s-should go b-back to b-bed now" she said rubbing her eye's Wendy smiled and stand "alright Hinata, remember to keep to window locked, remember locked not closed locked" she called, "h-hai" Hinata said and walked back to her room, as she open the door, a little person flew right to her face, "HINATAAAAAAAAAAA I WAS SO LONLEY" cried the little blonde boy, Hinata giggled and closed the door. "I'm b-back N-Naruto" she said and hugged the fairy, then slipped into bed with Naruto curled in a ball with his Small back pressed against Hinata's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A small yellow light flew over the house, if you looked carefully you'll see that light was in fact a small person a lady, with blond hair in a pony tail, she also was in a green dress.

The girl was looking for a house, when she find the house in a row of house the last one at the end, she smiled evilly as she fell closer to it "you'll pay Wendy for hurting him" she whispered as she flew closer she stop in her track's, she was about to go around the house to Wendy's grown up room, when she saw a very cute blonde head boy fairy sitting on Wendy's old bed, she followed his gaze, and saw a indigo head girl around Peter's age, walk into the bathroom, she giggled as she flew past the window, and around the house to roof, she sat down on a roof tile, and watched the star's "he should be coming soon, i have a good plan to tall him" the fairy girl giggled.

In sameother place

A boy sat up he was dressed in Leaf's "FATHER" yelled the lost boy's, the brown head turn to see 6 boy's ran at him, "what?" he asked, "IT'S TINKERBELL" they cried, the blounde, brown head boy with light amber eye's Stared at them, "what?" he asked again, "SHE GONE WE THINK SHE GONE TO HURT WENDY" They yelled, Peter gasp and got to his feet, "i got to get her" he said he was about to go when the youngest lost boy grabbed his hand, Peter looked at him, "Father do you...do you think you could bring back a mother?" he asked, suddenly all the lost boy were next to him, "yeah father", "plz father", peter just smiled "we'll see" he said sadly before flying away to get Tinkerbell.

Peter keep flying until he saw the green fairy smiling at him, "Tink what the hell are you doing" he asked, "down in Wendy's old room there's a different girl" she said at him, Peter blinked and looked to see the most Glorious girl he has ever seen, she had long Indigo hair, with what people think wired lavender eye's but to him they were Dazzling, she was in a matching lavender night dress, "Tink are you thinking what I'm thing?" he asked, Tinkerbell nodded, "we can tack her to get back at Wendy for leaving us" he said, Tinkerbell nodded happily.

So they flew down to her window and tried to open it, "Tink it's locked" he said, Tinkerbell put her finger on her chin, to think, Then she snapped her finger's, and flew in to the lock, there was Lot's wired noise's, until the window open, Peter grinned, as Tinkerbell flew into his hand, Peter put her down, and watched as she looked around as if to find something, "what yah looking for?" he asked, Tinkerbell turn back to him, "i saw a boy fairy in here" she said, "are you sure your eye's wast play trick's?" he asked, Tinkerbell sight and nodded, "maybe" she said quietly, Peter chuckled and turn back to girl in the bed, he flew over her, she was nothing like Wendy, she had no hidden kiss, does that mean, her kiss didn't belonged to anyone?, Peter brushed his had a cross her cheek and watched her whimper in her sleep, suddenly he smirked and landed down next to her he brushed his finger's though her hair until.

_**BAM**_

Peter's eye's widen as he turn to Tinkerbell how was pushing off book's to find the so called boy fairy, he turn back to the girl, how sat up fast she gasped and looked at the boy, he leaped back, Peter now in the middle of the room grabbed Tinkerbell, "Tink i don't think you should show yourself she could be one of them" He whispered, Hinata jumped up and stand in front of him, "h-how are y-you, w-what's that?" she asked, in fear, Hinata looked at the boy he had blounde and Brown hair, then he a suit of leaf's with a brown strap going down from his shoulder to his waist, His feet were dirty, Peter watched her _'she's shy?' _he thought. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan, and this is Tinkerbell" he said showing Tink to Hinata, Hinata Stared at her for a while then her eye's widen, "N-NARUTO" She gasped, Peter raised his eye brow. Tinkerbell stared at her, as Hinata turn and jumped onto the bed, she looked though the bed until she find. The little blonde boy sleeping away, "wow" she whispered, she pocked him , Peter slowly flew over her when he was about to see how Naruto was until, "NARUTO SAME BOY IS HITTING ON ME" She cried, sending Peter back with Tinkerbell, suddenly the fairy Tinkerbell saw from before flew into Hinata's face, "HOW, WERE IS THE FUCKER?" yelled Naruto red with jealousy, "hehe i-i was o-only j-joking" Hinata had rubbing her finger against her cheek, Naruto looked at Peter, "THEN HOW THE FUCK IS HIM" He asked pointing at Peter, "That's P-Peter" Hinata said Shyly, "HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?" He asked again, "i d-don't know i w-wake up t-to see him o-over m-me" she said Naruto began to clam down.

When Suddenly Naruto was send backwards falling, he hit the floor, "owwwwww" Naruto muted and looked to see how pushed him, only to see a girl with light blue's and blonde hair in a pony tail, yes it was Tinkerbell, she smiled, "hay I'm Tinkerbell what's your name cutie?" she asked, Peter chuckled, and Hinata giggled, "my name is Naruto and can you get off me?" he asked, trying to push her off, only to have her hold hard, "HAY" Naruto cried, soon they were a ball of smoke rolling around, all you could hear was "get off me", "no" "get off get off" "no way", Hinata giggled when she open her eye's only to see amber eye's, "you never tallied me your name" Peter whispered, there lip's just a little pit part, "H-Hinata" She whispered, Then suddenly Naruto was between them he was glowing red again with jealousy, "DON'T TOUCH HER" He yelled pointing at Peter then he turn to Tinkerbell "AND YOU LEAVE ME ALONE", Then he turn to Hinata "I'm so confused" he whimpered, Hinata watched as he sat on her shoulder.

"why a-are y-you here?" Hinata asked Peter, how smiled and step closer he grabbed her hand's _'so soft' _he thought, "came with me" he whispered softly and walking backwards to the window, "w-were?" she asked, "neverland" he answered, "n-neverland?" Hinata whispered shyly still walking, "were we never grow up" he said, Hinata froze, "never?" she asked, Naruto how was just sitting there, were ever Hinata go's he go's, he understand why Hinata froze, never grow up means she'll never became the age she fear's. "w-why?" she asked Peter looked at her "i-i mean w-why do y-you w-want m-me to came?" Hinata asked in her sweet angle voice, that Peter had came to like, Peter grinned, "the lost boy's need a mother" he said pulling her gently, "l-lost boys?" she asked, " when the nurse not looking they get lose" he said, almost at the window, "w-what about y-your mother?" Hinata asked, Peter froze, "i haven't got one" he said, "oh i-I'm s-sorry" she whispered, Peter grinned "don't worry, come let's go to neverland" he said once again gently stared to pull her, "b-but" she began, "there's pirate, Indians, mermaids" he said softly getting Hinata excited, but then what about her family, team "i-i don't k-know" she whispered looking down ashamed, she was standing on the window seal now, "c-can i e-ever came b-back?" she asked, Peter flew to her ear, "never" he whispered, Hinata thought, she won't die, she don't have to put up with her father's coldness, or her Sister's rudeness, and she don't have to fight to save Konoha she can be free, free with Naruto with Tinkerbell, with lost boy's, her eye's flicked to Peter, with peter, just as she was about to talk the door open.

"Hinata dear i thought i heard-" Wendy stand there Staring at Peter and His hand's on Hinata's, Hinata was half out the window, Wendy saw Tinkerbell how smiled evilly and hugged Hinata's shoulder, she saw Naruto sitting on Hinata's shoulder looking lazy, Then Kurenai walked in after her, "H-Hinata" she gasped, "Hinata dear came back, you can't go with him, he'll never let you come back" Wendy begged, Naruto looked at Peter, then Tinkerbell. Peter's eye's darkened, he won't lose Hinata, not a nother girl, he needs this one, he needs her so much, He then felt Hinata stared to pull away, Hinata was just about to say something, when Peter moved behind her and wrapped his arm's around her, he leaped back woulds into the air out the window, Wendy gasped and ran to the window with Kurenai behind, "Peter bring her back" Wendy cried, "Sorry _Wendy_, she mine now" he said flying away, holding Hinata bride's way.

They stop on big ben, Peter sat Hinata down, she was in shock from flying, "you'll get used to it" he grinned and sat down next to her, Hinata looked at him, "h-how can y-you fly?" she asked, Peter smiled, "Faith, trust, pixie dust" he said, Hinata blinked, "w-Ware's N-Naruto?" she asked, Peter chuckled and pointed up head, Hinata followed his finger, to see Naruto flying away from Tinkerbell, Hinata sighted, "i g-guess she l-likes him" Hinata said with a smile, "yep, what's now because she use to get all jealous when I'm with a girl" he said, Hinata giggled "l-like N-Naruto" she whispered, "ever girl doe's anyway" Peter shrugged, "oh r-really" she said putting her hand's on her hip's, Peter was now floating in the air with his hand's behind his head, "hmm m-maybe i-it's because y-your just hot w-water" she said, making peter fall that he had to grab the side of big ben, "hay" he yelled, Hinata giggled, Peter flowed next to her he hold out his hand to her, Hinata shyly grabbed it, Peter help her up, he same how put her on his back in a piggy back ride he stared fly, Hinata eye's stared to get heavy they slowly fell close, Peter flew to neverland with Tinkerbell and Naruto behind him, he tired his grip on Hinata, "this one stays with me" he whispered resting his head on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hinata pro**_

When I woke up, I gasped and sat up only to find that I was in a bear skin bed, I looked around to find empty bed's that were in the wall, that looks more like a inside of a tree, then right in the middle was a table, then in front of the hale room was a chair with animal's skin's it looks like a leader chair, then right next to me was a small hole with a leaf over it, I looked up to fine Lot's hole's that looks to be a way in for children.

I slowly got up on shaky leg's, Then I looked around, I heard sound's of children laughter, I followed the sound, I walked thought a wooden door, and down a hall, then I climbed out from what looks to be a hole, I turn around to see what seems to be a large tree hide out , it was very hard to realize it tho. I looked down only to find i was still in my lavender night dress with my brown jumper over it hiding everything i got, thank god. I looked ahead to see a boy with light sandy blonde hair, he had on a sandy yellow hoodie with no sleeves and matching sandy yellow Short's, his hood was up, what was wired that it had rabbit ear's stickied on it, then there was a rabbit tail hanging out from the top of his Short's, he also had that of bow and arrow's on his back, but he hadn't notice me yet.

Intil i step on a twig

He span around with an arrow in his hand, he had a look that kill, he looked about 8 year's old.

His face fell into a happy smile, I blinked as he put his arrow away and ran over to me, I was shocked as he hugged me resting his head on my chest, when he pulled away, he grinned like one of Peter's, were in hell was him?, "Mother your awoke" he said, I gasped, did he just call me mother?, "umm w-what?" I asked, he pulled his head to the side, "father did say you were shy" he said, with a toothy smile, Father? what?. "my name is Nibs, the second to the first oldest, lost boy, Mother" he grinned, oh lost boy, "oh o-okay, but w-why did y-you call m-me m-m-mother?" I asked, Nib's grinned bigger, "well Father did get you right, so that makes you are Mather" he said, Then all of sudden when i was getting used to Nib's another boy jumped down from a tree, "Nibs why did you ran away" the boy growled, he was in a red hoodie with long sleeves rolled up would, he had dark red Short's to, he also was a red head, he had fox ear's sticked on top off his hood, behind him, he had a long fox tail going down between his leg's he looked about 9 or 10, "mother woke up" Nib's said grabbing my hand, i didn't say anything as the red head turn to me, he gasped jumped on me knocking me and Nib's to the floor, "morning mother I'm Slightly, the oldest lost boy" he grinned i nodded, as i looked around, then a cubby boy ran around a tree, "what are you guy's doing" he asked, both of them turn to him, "Mother's up" they said.

I looked at then boy, he had a brown hoodie as well, he's sleeve's when past his hand's, he had short on what were brown, just like the other 2 he had bear ear's sticked on it, the hood just about covered the back of his gray, kinder brown hair, he also had a bear tail sticking out from under his Hoodie. He smiled "mother your wake" he said excited, Nib's and Slightly rolled there eye's, "we just said that" they said at the same time and hit him on the head, i giggled, they gasped, "mother has" Nibs started "the most" the bear boy said "Beautiful Laughter" Slightly finished, i blushed "t-thank y-you" i whispered they grinned, "um w-what's your n-name?" i said to the bear boy, he blinked "that's right i didn't tell you...my name is Cubby the forth youngest" he grinned and hit his chest, i smiled "n-nice to m-meet you S-Slightly," i stared and hugged the fox boy how grinned, "and N-Nibs" i hugged the rabbit boy, how grinned as well, "and C-Cubby" i finished, i hugged him to. "GET OFF IT'S MINE" yelled 2 voice from the right, the suddenly a 2 boy's with dark gray hair rolled out from under a tree fighting over a stick. They had gray hoodies on with Raccoon ear's on the hood, then They had gray Short's with a Raccoon tail they also had head band's around there head's, they froze as they looked at Hinata, "MOTHER" they cheered and jumped on poor Hinata, how fell on her butt...AGAIN, "ouch" Hinata ground, the twins gasped and jumped up,

"SORRY-"

"MOTHER"

Hinata looked up at the 2 now boy's, "i-it's alright" she whispered getting up, "so w-who are y-you?" she asked, the two boy's grinned.

"i'm Curly-"

"and i'm Binky-"

"AND TOGETHER WERE KNOWN AS THE TWINS" They cheered together, i nodded, "so mother are you looking for father?" Nib's asked, Father? who's there F-Father?, "um m-maybe" i muted, "AWW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRZY WORMAN" said a familiar voice, all off use looked to the right , only to see Naruto getting chested by Tinkerbell.

"aww but Narutoooooooooo" Tinerbell said, "N-Naruto?" i said makeing him look at me, suddenly he was infronte off me, "your wako, good becasue were out of here" he said, with a matter of fack tone, "NOOOOOOOOO MOTHER" The boy's cryed and hugged me, the twin's had there arm's and leg's around my leg's, and Nib's were hugging me from the behide and Slightly, were hugging me from the fronte, then Cubby, was just satnding there minding his own bussiness, "errrr" i muted, then Nib's trun to Cubby, "HLEP THE FARIY'S TRYING TO TACK MOTHER" He yelled, Cubby blinked, "SAY SAMETHING" Nib yelled, "s-samething" Cubby said, Then Slightly walked over to him a hit him on the head.

I looked at Naruto, "w-why?" i asked, Naruto looked at me "BECASUE OF THAT" He Shriek ponting at Tinkerbell, as the boy's slowly let go of me, i looked at Tinkerbell, "b-but you t-two would o-of made a g-good c-couple" I said sadly, Tinkerbell cheered, Naruto cryed, "i thought you were on my side not her's" he maon, I giggled, Then a little boy with a black hoodie and dark black hair, also macthing short's with a skunt tail and ear's he looked about 6 he must be the youngest, he smailed, "mother" he said happliy and hugged me, I hugged him back, he looked up at me "i'm Tootles" he said, awww he was so cute, "n-nice to m-meet you" I nodded, "umm w-who's F-Father?" i asked, as Tootle's and Nib's grapped my hand's, "well Father is-" before Tootles could finshed a peacock call echoed across neverland, I blinked, "P-Peter" I whispered as he land infronte of us, "FATHER" The boy's yelled happily, I blinked Peter is the father? and i'm the Mother...on no, i'm not good with boy's.

I looked at Peter, he had a happy go lucky grin on his face, while in my mind i was still panticing about me being the Mother and him being The father.

It seemed that Naruto had figuered it out becasue he was glowling red with jealousy, you see fary are so smaile that thay only have room for one emotion at the time, but my Naruto was Special, he could feel like a human.

"Morning Hinata" Peter grinned, i nodded back "M-Morning" i whispered, it seemed he heard it becasue he nodded, "so i see you have meet are lost boy's" he said, i nodded again, wait are?, "y-yes" i whispered, he grinned and walked over to us, "what do you mean by 'are's?" asked a jealous Naruto with Tinkerbell hugging him, as he tryed to push her off. "As in mine and Hinata's" Peter said, I felt like i was about to faint, "Mother are you alright" Nib's asked, i blinked and nodded, "i-i'm fine" i smailed at the boy's, how grinned, "hay can we play hide and go seek?" asked the twin's, Peter grinned, "yeah, Hinata can be it" he said as he flowed in the air, Naruto lauthed, "are you sure about that" he asked, Hinata looked at him, "yep, she'll never find us" Peter lauthed, "i would't be so sure about that" Naruto said with on of his foxy grin's.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's Pro

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10, Ready or not here I came" I yelled into the green forest, I began to walk.

I sighted

"m-maybe I c-can" I muted to myself, butting my hand under my chin, I grinned, "it's n-not really c-cheating" I said happily, I looked around still alone.

I put 2 of my fingers on both hands together, "Byakugan" I whispered, I felt the sudden power bust thought my eye's, I could see everything around me better, I could see thought thing's.

I blinked and began my search

Naruto's Pro

As soon as Hinata began to account, I turn and legged it to my hiding place

"I still thing we should go, but does she Liston to me nooo" I growled angrily, I soon came to my hiding place it was a small hole in a tree,I grinned and jumped in.

"Naruto-kun" Squeal a voice that I would like to forget. I slowly turn around, I gasped as i was knocked to the ground, "TINKERBELL GET OFF" I yelled at the blonde head girl, How was giggling and touching me same were I would like her to stop touching me there.

I pushed her off

And jumped into the corner, hiding my blush "w-why did you jump on me?" I asked, Tinkerbell let her head foll to the side, she blinked her big blue eye's, "well silly were going to get married so why not?" she giggled, I gasped that's it, "TINKERBELL THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL MARRY YOU" I said pointing at her, sadly she didn't tack the hit.

Then there was a smail giggle out side the tree

Me and sadly Tinkerbell, pocked are head's out to see Hinata sanding there, with a cute smile over her face, "f-found you to l-lovebirds" Hinata giggled, "WHAT I DON'T LIKE HER" I yelled as Tinkerbell giggled.

Hinata's pove

I trun and becan to walk Naruto was on my right shoulder while Tinkerbell was on my other.

"hmmm I wonder were the other's are hiding?" asked Naruto, "w-well that's h-hope there n-not making a lot of n-noise like you to" I said softly then giggled as Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

I smiled as I heard a soft tump, I saw in the corner of my eye, Nibs fell out of a tree, I ran over to him "a-are you all r-right?" I asked calmly, Nibs looked up at me and laughed, "yeah that was so cool I wanner go again" He said excited, and jumped to his feet, "oh p-plz be c-careful" I gasped as I watch him Clim the tree, "don't be a worry wort Mother" He yelped, I sighted was I really turning into a worry wort? but that's what mother's do right?

And then Nibs jumped down infront of me, he grinned "soooooo how do you have to find next?" he asked, "umm w-well S-Slightly, Tootles, C-Cubby, Twins and P-Peter" I said pocking my fingers together, Nibs nodded, "Okay so if I look for Slightly, Naruto can look for Cubby, Tinkerbell can find Tootle and you look for the Twins, then we all can look for Peter" he said, "I-It looks like y-your the b-brains" I giggled, He smiled brightly.

Naruto blinked "alright just as long as I'm not with her" Naruto said pointing at Tinkerbell then he tock off into the sky, "see yah later Hinata-chan" he yelled, I nodded and watched Tinkerbell wave at us then took off to find Tootles, "c-came on Nibs" I said as we began to walk away.

Naruto pro

I looked around trying to find chubby, err I mean Cubby

I scanned the forest below me, I tried to find the fat bear boy, it shouldn't be that hard right?

"Cubby? came out came out boy, be a good boy" I called, "HAY I'M NO DOG" yelled a voice behind me, I smirk and turn to stair at him, He blinked.

"oh bloody hell" I laughed

Tinkerbell pro

Why couldnt i be with Naruto-kun, I sighted as i tried to fine the little black boy, I could help but smile a little he was the cutest of the lost boys, ofter then Peter of cause, Even thought I'm in love with Naruto-kun I still have a soft spot for Peter.

hmmm I wonder were Tootle's could been hide, he so small he has a lot of hiding place, damn it why did i get him damn you Nibs.

God must love me up there

"oh I see a black tail coming out from a bush" The Bush suddenly giggled, I smiled softly and flew closer to it "do bush's have tails?" I asked in a jokey way, Then Tootles jumped out "nooo Tink its me" he giggled I laughed, "Lets go fine Hinata" I said Tootles jumped up and down excited "yay Mother" he said before running away, I gasped.

"HAY WAIT FOR ME"

Nibs pro

I grabbed Mothers hand as we walked, She looked down at me "w-were does S-Slightly like t-to hide?" she asked, I smiled "well Slightly likes to hide in dirty place and the twins like to hide in caves and staff like that" I muted as my eyes scanned are round abouts.

"S-So then S-Slightly will be i-in something l-like a m-muddy place?" Mother asked kindly, I smiled "like the muddy flied" I cried out happily "M-Muddy f-filed?" She asked confused, "well it a filed, duh but it's not green it's Browne yellow and muddy it's at the beginning of Indians space" I said nodding my head and pulled mother along.

As we walked along the river, Mother was brushing her hand along a few of tree's, "there" I called Mother's gaze followed my hand, She gasped because infront of us was the most dirty filed I'm saying that at Mother's home fields were bot this dirty, hehe.

"oh s-should we go i-in?" Mother asked, I nodded and pulled her in

The weed''s brushed against are skin leaving mud marks on are skin, I smiled as Mother's Indigo hair flew into air as it blew past us

Suddenly there was a cry of pain, I gasped and jumped "N-Nibs" Mother gasped and catch me, I feel into her arms. I looked down to see that I had stepped on "S-Slightly are y-you alright?" Mother asked as I wrapped my arms around her neck, I was very short so it was alright to stay in her arms, and beside I'm a little scared to get down Slightly might kill me.

Hinata Pro

I watched Slightly get up, as Nibs wrapped his arms around my neck, "I'm fine Mother" Slightly growled as he narrowed his eyes at Nibs, Poor Nibs, I felt him shack in my arms, I slowly put him down, then her wrapped his arms around my wast, "S-so now I f-found you, w-we need t-to look f-for the t-twins" I smailed as Slightly calmed down "alright lets go" Slightly said as he began to walk off, I giggled and began to walk to keep up, Nibs whimpered and ran to catch up to us.

"NIBS"

Nibs jumped and looked at Slightly, "y-yes Slightly" he gasped, "were do you think the twins might hide?" he asked, I giggled again, "um how about the tree house?" Nibs said tapping his chin, "why would they go back there?" Slightly said crossing his arms over his chest, "I-It couldn't h-hurt to c-check?" I said softly, Slightly sighted but nodded and the we took of to the tree house.

As we climed the hiden stair's, I watched Nibs and Slightly picker at eachother, I could't hlep but lauther at them. Nibs pushed the wooden door open, and poked his head in, his brown eyes looked around fast, "nope not here" he muted then suddenly we heard giggling, "are you sure?" Slightly asked

Then there was a tump followed with a cry of pain, all 3 of us blinked, as the twins came rolling out, when they stop they looked at each other "new looked what you've done" Growled twin one "me it was you how hit your head" twin 2 yelled, Slightly grabbed the back of there shirts "looked it was both of your flouts" he said calmly "and we have found you" he added, "aww damn" the cryed.

Then suddenly, we heard an angry cry, we turn to see Naruto running away from Tinkerbell it was soo cute, then from under them ran Tootles and Cubby, "yo" Nibs and the twins said at the same time, "so were off to fine Feter" Naruto said nodding his, "on sacred thought lets let him rot" he said glowing red, I shacked my head "no fairy boy he's are leader and a good friend AND it's Peter" Tootles said cutely, "MY NAME IS NARUTO" He yelled angry, I grabbed him just as he was about to attack Tootles, "I-If you k-keep being a p-pain i'll l-let Tinkerbell h-have you" I said Tinkerbell cheered, "no no no i'll be good" Naruto cried with anime tears, I giggled.

We began to walk again but this time we didn't get to far, because once again with hear Peter's call, We looked up down came the leaf boy, His blonde,brown hair covered the front of his face, covering his eyes, He quickly pushed it out of his eye's, what had changed once again now there light baby blue, He did his cocky smirk "sorry guys but I need to cut this game short" he said happily I looked at him, "but mother almost found everyone, all she need to find was you Father" Cubby said, Peter raised his eye brow and looked at me "well well, That was pretty good..._for a girl_" he smirked, "for a girl?" I asked angry, "well most girls don't find everyone" he smiled, most girls? how many girls have he took here? before I could ask, "why cut the game Father?" Asked Nibs, "well the Indians have something they would like us to go see, they said it was important" Peter smiled.

I wonder what was so Important that it could wait.

I bet it's not Important

How worng was I

Very very worng


End file.
